psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Benwellzs28/Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (41 - 50)
Have you not seen the first four blogs yet? Well, go read them first before reading this. *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (1 - 10) *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (11 - 20) *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (21 - 30) *Thoughts on all Psycho Videos (31 - 40) In this blog, I'm going to give out my thoughts on the final 10 Psycho videos. This blog will have the some format as the previous blogs. Now these final 10 Psycho videos start off on a pretty lame note but definitely picks up in the finale. Now, the explanations for these episodes will be short because almost of these were in one of the top 10s. Now without further ado, let's see how I feel for the last 10 Psycho videos in the Psycho series. 41) Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo isn't the most memorable Psycho video. The first six minutes involve Jesse showing his dad the house at Aunt Jackie's. Jeffrey Sr. threw the Super Nintendo, but unlike Psycho Dad Launches Wii, the throw wasn't awesome. The highlight of this video was when Jeffrey Sr. knocked over the banister and almost passed away, which was quite a saddening moment, admittedly. This is probably one of the hits of the hit or miss era in the Psycho series. But overall, Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo has very little to offer. 42) Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail came out almost a month after Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo and is also the only one of the last 10 Psycho videos that I didn't include in either of my Top 10s. Basically, after two days of Jesse not clearing out the fan mail because of a dual live stream, etc., Jeffrey Sr. burns almost all the fan mail. Oh, dang! Okay, the fan mail wasn't actual burned, as revealed in THE FAN MAIL SITUATION!. But still, let's talk about the video itself. The "destruction" was decent. Yeah, he just "burned" sheets of paper and boxes and all that stuff, but the papers and boxes were from Juggies, which is pretty dramatic. The acting was good and I liked how Jesse for once stopped his dad from "burning" the fan mail with once. Just shows that Jesse really cared for his fans here. I also found the dialogue good and quite memorable as well, especially Jeffrey Sr's. And at least Fan Mail came to a close, until Jesse said that he was bringing it back again in THE FAN MAIL SITUATION!. Overall, I find Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail to be quite enjoyable and underrated. The destruction was decent, the acting and dialogue was memorable and Jesse actually tried to stop his dad with force. One of the hits of the hit or miss era for me. 43) Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U is probably one of the hits of the hit or miss era, but I'm a little iffy about it. On one hand, the destruction was cool, the acting was great and the dialogue was decent. On the other hand, he woodchips the Wii U and the games just over a prank, and this is the third time a Wii U got destroyed. Well... in summary, Psycho Dad Woodchips Wii U has it's pros but definitely has it's cons, and I find this Psycho video quite overrated. 44) Psycho Family Hunting I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Family Hunting. What can I say here? Well, it doesn't feel like a Psycho video at all. The two most notable points of this video is Jesse shooting his gun high in the air and he killed a fake deer. No destruction whatsoever. This feels a lot more like a vlog than a Psycho video. Plus, I personally find it boring. Just a 24 minute video with almost nothing entertaining. There are even vlogs that could have made better Psycho videos than this one. Basically, Psycho Family Hunting is bleak as both a vlog and especially as a Psycho video. The biggest miss of the hit or miss era, by far. 45) Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Worst Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One is another miss of the hit or miss era, even though it's the end of the era, for me anyways. Anyways, the destruction was lame. Jeffrey Sr. just shoot the Xbox with a gun, and the Xbox just had a little hole in it. Also, the fact he shoots it for losing at a game, just... seriously? Dialogue was generic and this is the fifth time an Xbox gets destroyed. So, in summary, Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One is the definition of a bleak and unoriginal Psycho video. 46) Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. After a bunch of bland Psycho videos, Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room definitely brought the Psycho series right around the corner. The destruction of this video was just intense. The walls, the celling, the door... basically almost the whole entire room gets demolished with a backhoe, and almost killed Jesse and Corn as they were livestreaming in the room while it happened. The TV and the laptop get destroyed too. The acting and dialogue were great as well. So in summary, Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room is the most intense Psycho video and it's personally my favourite Psycho video in the series. 47) Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer is, in my opinion, another great Psycho video and the final Psycho Dad video in the Psycho series. The destruction was, again, impressive. He destroyed many parts of Uncle Larry's RV with a backhoe. I mean, destroying a RV with a backhoe? Who does that? The acting and dialogue were great and the aftermath, seeing Uncle Larry so ticked off, was just great to watch. Overall, Psycho Dad Rips Apart Trailer is another impressive Psycho video. 48) Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool is the only Psycho Uncle video and boy, it doesn't disappoint. The destruction was intense. Once again, looking at the GIF at the bottom-right will tell you why. The rest of the video was decent, apart from Jesse's screaming, which was kinda annoying, but at least it's obvious why he's screaming. The acting was decent enough and Psycho Dad was just savage ("Get this piece of shit out of my yard."). So overall, Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool is great and it's quite shocking how Larry went from being cool at the beginning to doing stuff like this. 49) Psycho Kid Kills Father I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Kid Kills Father is quite a controversial video and this video is by far the definite proof to tell that the Psycho series is fake. But let's give out my thoughts on it. Jesse literally "kills" his father with a gun. Definitely some crap there, even if it is fake. The acting and dialogue were superb, the fact that Psycho Dad doesn't look scared at a gun being pointed at him is complete savage and having a picture of Psycho Dad lying on the floor "dead" was a nice touch. It may be fake, but Psycho Kid Kills Father is far from abysmal. Great build up and it paid off so great as well. 50) Psycho Kid Flees Country I already talked about this video in my Top 10 Best Psycho Videos list. Go check that out if you want a more detailed look into the video. Psycho Kid Flees Country may not have a lot of destruction involved, but it was a great finale to the Psycho series. The five minutes were nice with flashbacks, a fitting song and was just a joy to sit through. Afterwards, Jesse rambles and gives some tips which kinda drags on but it's still good. And of course there's the end where Jesse finally admits that the Psycho series was fake this whole time. Jesse's character was done, but in real life, Jesse is never done with videos and many people have so much respect for him now. So, in summary, Psycho Kid Flees Country was a great way to conclude the Psycho series. Conclusion And that is my thoughts on every Psycho video. Hope you all enjoyed this and kept on reading these blogs till the end. And also, to Jesse, thanks for the Psycho videos such a phenomenon. Minus a few mishaps, many people, including myself, enjoyed this series, and we are looking forward to your future content. Most notably the BTS, bloopers, deleted scenes and alternate takes for the Psycho series. Hope your future content goes well and good luck with your future, Jesse. As for everyone else, thanks for reading this, once again. Okay, that's my speeches over with and this is TheCrazinessCat signing off. Category:Blog posts